FELIZ NAVIDAD
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Mi mas sincero abrazo fraternal a todos los lectores de este sitio y en especial a todas los maravillosas escritoras que nos transportan a lugares inimaginables y que hacen de este espacio un lugar lleno de recuerdos memorables y anhelos de nuestras vidas; para todos y cada uno de esta comunidad les deseo de todo corazon que pasen una muy ¡Feliz Navidad! Con cariño Angie :)


Mi mas sincero abrazo fraternal a todos los lectores de este sitio y en especial a todas los maravillosas escritoras que nos transportan a lugares inimaginables y que hacen de este espacio un lugar lleno de recuerdos memorables y anhelos de nuestras vidas; por eso me quiero sumar a los buenos deseos de la inmensa mayoria de nuestras lectores y escritores al espíritu que invade esta navidad; Y para todos y cada uno de esta comunidad y para los que me hacen el favor de seguirme les deseo de todo corazon que pasen una muy ¡Feliz Navidad!

**UNA NUEVA NAVIDAD**

Lo mas rapido que pude conduci al centro comercial mas cercano, al principio no encontre parqueo y pronto comenze a deseperarme...y al fin logre un lugar...entre en la tienda por departamentos a comprar unos regalos de navidad de ultima hora...demonios como pude olvidarlo, ya sueno como Terry...jajaja; minutos despues me pare en la puerta y pude observar que en el lugar habia demasiada gente, creo que esto me tomaria una eternidad dije minetras rodaba los ojos; este dia casi se empezaba a volver una molestia para mi, deseaba estar durmiendo en casa en estos momentos...pero no, tuve que olvidar los obsequios navideños...una y mil veces me repetia que pasa contigo Candy porque sigues siendo tan dormilona, pero aunque lo siguiera diciendo eso nunca cambiaria.

Aprisa entre y me meti en medio de toda la gente que se encontraba en la tienda, mi primera parada fue el departamento de juguetes saque la carta que Christopher envio a Papa Noel en este caso era Terry, el era quien debio haber venido por los obsequios sino hubiera sido por su viaje...lei por unos segundos su contenido busque por varias gondolas el juguete que habia elegido y en un rincon apartado lo encontre; despues de unos segundos de nuevo me encontre murmurando a mi misma sobre el precio de aquel juguete...pero segui caminando por la misma seccion de la tienda por varios minutos ahora saque de mi bolsa la carta que habia enviado Isabella al duendecito de la navidad en este caso era yo, la verdad nunca estuve de acuerdo con Terry en hacer el papel de duendecilo porque tenia que ser yo y no el...bueno pero al final pense que podria hacer era una sola vez al año...eso si haria cualquier cosa por mis hijos; de pronto me encontre en la seccion de niñas, en una esquina me encontre una preciosa muñeca de rubio cabello...me quede admirandola fijamente por unos segundos, luego subi la mirada hacia el ultimo estante y ahi estaba lo que Isabella habia pedido no era precisamente lo que pense pero igual se lo llevaria...ahhh y no dude en llevarme la muñeca tambien...luego me pregunte si los niños realmente jugarian con ellos pero bueno lo importante es que los haya podido conseguir.

Despues de haber tomado los regalos de mis hijos, me dirigi al departamento de damas, debia de escoger un buen regalo para mi mejor amiga Annie, tambien para Karen mi cuñada y Angie la esposa de mi hermano Albert...camine por varios minutos hasta que encontre un lindo sombrero muy elegante y muy fino definitivamente tendria que ser para Karen perfecto para su viaje por las Bahamas del que no deja de hablar, luego vi un hermoso camison de seda rosa muy fino perfecto para Angie...pero creo que lo disfrutaria mas Albert...jajaja talvez asi logro que pronto me hagan tia y para mi mejor amiga definitivamente deberia ser algo muy especial, me dirigi al departamento de joyeria y ahi estaba un hermoso par de pendientes que de seguro le encantaran.

Corro como loca con la carreta de supermercado por todos los pasillos, al fin encuentro el departamento de caballeros...casi olvidaba los obsequios de los chicos, para Albert escoji una chaqueta de cuero color cafe, para Archie una camisa blanca de seda muy fina...perfecta para su extravagante gusto y por cierto muy costosa; a Terry no quise comprarle algo mas porque ya tenia el regalo perfecto para el, asi que me decidi a comprarle una sudadera...ya habiendo comprado todos los regalos me dirigi a la caja a pagar, subi todas las compras a mi camioneta y me dirigi a mi proxima parada.

La tienda de abarrotes, ahora debo de comprar las cosas que Albert me pidio para la cena, me escribio una larga lista que aun no termino de leer; todos sabemos que el es un experto en la cocina, cada año se encarga de hacer los preparativos...aahh no lo digo porque sea mi hermano pero creeanme hace unas delicias...mmm para chuparse los dedos; un rato mas tarde estoy cargando aun mas bolsas a mi camioneta; por fin termine las compras...pero por si fuera poco este año era mi turno de organizar los juegos...aahhh no tenia ni la menor idea que era lo que podria hacer, creo que esta vez deberia acudir a Annie siendo maestra es una experta en el tema...y por ultimo tenia que ir por Terry al aeropuerto...ufff este dia ha sido de no acabar, pero antes tendria que pasar a casa de Albert a dejar lo que me pidio.

Varias horas pasaron ya, la noche cayo rapidamente; todos nos vestimos para la ocasion, las alabanzas para Albert fueron eternas por tan deliciosa cena, y no se diga de las canciones que cantaron los niños fue maravilloso escucharlos, la hora de irnos a casa habia llegado, los niños ya se habian quedado dormidos estaban agotados, mientras Terry los llevaba al carro me dedique a repartir los regalos que habia comprado, Karen quedo muy complacida al igual que Annie, Archie, Angie y Albert.

El tan ansiado dia de navidad habia llegado, de nuevo tenia que ponerme ese tonto disfraz de duende mientras que los niños aun dormian, el mismo ritual de todos los años colocabamos los obsequios debajo del arbol y comiamos las galletas que habiamos dejado la noche anterior, de nuevo subimos a nuestra habitacion a dormir...por fin despues de tan agotador dia.

Horas despues los niños fueron a despertarnos para abrir los obsequios que habia dejado papa noel y el duendecillo, al ver la cara de felicidad de mis angelitos pude notar que hice un buen trabajo; mientras jugaban me asome a la ventana pronto empezo a nevar y pareciera ser que cada copo de nieve brillaba con intensidad, pronto senti el abrazo calido de mi esposo...luego estiro uno de sus brazo abriendo ante mi una caja de terciopelo que contenia un hermoso collar, como agradecimiento le di un beso...luego era mi turno darle su obsequio saque una pequeña caja del bolsillo de mi pijama la coloque en sus manos lentamente le quite la tapa dejando ver el contenido...su mirada de sorpresa se fijo en mi pude ver su inigualable sonrisa y de sus labios escuchar un "te amo"...de nuevo estoy embarazada me siento tan feliz como si fuera el primero...definitivamente el espiritu de Navidad y el significado del nacimiento del niño Jesus volvio con mas intensidad a nuestros corazones este año el tener a toda mi familia y amigos reunidos es el mejor regalo que puedo tener y recuerden el tesoro mas valioso que posees es la amistad y el amor cuidalo todos los dias y crecerá.

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
